clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowball Fight
A war is a large, organized snowball fight between two or more opposing parties. During a war, penguins take sides with the group of their choosing, usually by changing colors and/or clothing, and throw snowballs at the opposing groups. These wars usually happen in the Dojo on the server Mammoth. Some notable examples can be found here. Variations and Gimmicks Many variants also appear during the war, such as having a group "princess" or "prince", who is often pretending to be trapped. For example, at one war, a "princess" was trapped in fictional quicksand and had to be rescued by saying a "spell", which in reality, was more like a password. Other times there are "spies" that change their clothing to match an opposing group, then sneak into that group to pick up "information" about that team. Groups Typically, there are general groups, such as different colors (mainly red and blue). However, they can have specific clothing that represents the team. A list of the dressed up teams are as follows: * The "Vikings": This is usually represented with the red, blue, or gold viking helmets. * The "Romans": This group usually dons the Roman Soldier clothing item, along with varied clothing, especially black. * The "Nachos": This is an old group not used much anymore, but a while back, they were present in most wars. They are represented by sombreros and other Mexican themed items, such as the bandanna used in the Western Party. The Nachos have been making a comeback, and have been seen at wars on the Mammoth server. * The "Cops" : represented by black suits and pants. * The "Dark Master Dynamite": This group is represented by the light house shirt and green sun glasses. * The "School Kids". This is a rare group. They usually are blue and have a tennis cap and a backpack. * The "Tuxedo Rebel Army, or Tuxedo Royal Navy". These groups are represented by a Red Suede Jacket, Night vision Goggles, or Ski Goggles, A red or black pirate bandanna, and shoes. * The "Thieves". This group always has dark colors, and usually a backpack and/or instrument. * The "Light Master Dynamite". This group is the opposite of the Dark Master Dynamite. This army usually has a "I love my puffle" t-shirt and glasses. * The "Rock Band Vikings". This group is very rare, and not used much. They have any color Viking helmets, an electronic guitar, and dark colors. They also have any kind of sunglasses. * The "Army of Club Penguin (A.C.P)": . The A.C.P Battles usually take place it the Mammoth Server. The members of these groups wear any type of clothing, But the "Generals" usually wear a Viking or Roman helmet. * The "Fire Fighters ((FF)": . The FF are a team known fighting the Nachos. The FF can be found on Mammoth, Parka or Blizzard. Their outfits are the Red Fire Helmet with the Jacket, Red and Blue Glasses and Yellow Boots. The Non-members usually wear the Mine Helmet and Whistle. *The Scientists/The Smart Guys: .The S/S.M usually wear the night vision goggles, Tuxedo and dress shoes * The "UMA (United Mafia Army)": A war group made by Pink Mafias and UMA PM. This group usually wears sweatshirts, sunglasses, and red caps. *The "Ghosts": This army is made entirely of penguins wearing the ghost costume. *The "Ice Warriors": this group is light blue wearing all blue clothes. *The "Aliens": Created by Nidhiki, this group is green wearing green sweater, green beanie, green flippers and black sunglasses. *The "Bees": This army usually wears the Bee Costume, Bee Wings, and Bee Antennae. Sometimes the Bee Wings are substituted by Fairy Wings. They are most active on the Mammoth server. *The "'CPURM'"(Clubpenguin Ultimate Ruler Mods): Created by Yo Antonio: This army is yellow with blue sneakers on, non-members wear just yellow.they are very active on all servers. This is the ultimate army.They will fight where ever they need to. *The "Elephants": This army was only available when the 2007 Water Party was on. They wore all grey clothes and were usually black, standing on the head of the elephant in the Dojo. They were very active on all servers.Their main foe was the "Ice Warriors". *The "ROCP"(Rulers Of Club Penguin): This group usually wears ghost sheets, black sneakers, red electric guitar, sunglasses, green caps, and Halloween Scarfs. They have been seen active on Mammoth server. *The 'Spartans(The Last 300): This is a new group started November 1st 2007 that is red or black wear red football shirts, capes, and battle helmet. also they are plain red with red puffles, and are active in Mammoth server. *"The 'Playas'": A very rare group that wears a Black hat with a red feather, a black hooded sweatshirt, and dark dress shoes or sneakers, the leader carries a cane and is purple. * "The "'SWB(Super Whammer Bros)'Created by Whammer Bro.An entirly red army with hand items, non members use the friendship bracelet or marshmallow on a stick(from the camping party 2007). They can be found anywere. The main warriors are Whammer Bro, Wham Jr, and Whammer Dude, because they are the strongest of their army. This army is the second most successful army, beaten only by The "CPURM's".This army tends to be stubborn and will fight anywere a group of identical penguins are found. *"The 'Pirates'": This common group is red with red puffles and pirate items. This army is most active in Mammoth. Strangely, this army usually fights in the Snow Forts. * Note that these are not the only groups used in wars, you can join these or create your own. Remember, Club Penguin wars are about fun. Category:Games